


Knock Out

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone says something not so nice about Adam and Kris loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Erin who asked me to write her a smut fic.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and this is un-beta’d.

Adam could not believe what he was seeing as he walked into the reception being held in his boyfriends honor and found said boyfriend standing at the bar flirting with another man. He fought the urge to stride over there and punch the man in the face, not only because he knew it would cause another scandal and lord knew he was still reeling from the last one, but also because he knew that his boyfriend would not appreciate it in the least. “Why aren’t you over there beating the shit out of that asshole?” He heard a familiar voice question beside him, not having to look at him to see the twitchy glare he knew he would find on his best friends face. “He’s been flirting with Kris for the last hour and where the fuck have you been? I’ve been trying to call you?”

“My studio time ran long and I forgot to turn my phone back on because I just wanted to get here” Adam replied, his fingers clenching into a fist when the guy Kris was talking to reached out and laid his hand on his shoulder in a very familiar manner. “Who the fuck is he?” He asked Tommy, a small grin of satisfaction crossing his face, when Kris shot the man an odd look before stepping a little bit away from him.

“He’s the lead singer of the band that was playing earlier. He’d been eyeing your boy during their entire set. I tried to serve as interference when it was over, but Kris looked like he was ready to punch my lights out so I backed off but not so off that I didn’t have him in my sights the entire time” Adam’s smile got a little bigger as he finally looked over at Tommy and found the exact glare he’s been expecting to find directed at the stranger still talking animatedly to Kris. “You want me to take him outside and beat the shit out of him? I’ve been itching for a fight so bad tonight”

Adam knew those words to be true since Tommy’s very bad breakup with his last girlfriend a few weeks prior. “I don’t think I can afford the bail money if you get arrested yet again” Adam joked, despite the fact that he really had bailed Tommy out of jail recently for fighting at a bar. “You’re a good friend Tommy” He hugged the man quickly, giving him a lingering kiss on the lips before hugging him again. “You are going to find your perfect mate soon and when you do you are going to find happiness once again”

“Whatever…but you better keep an eye on that one because if you don’t you’re going to be the one needing bail money right alongside me” Tommy spat as he shot one final look of anger towards the bar before walking away from Adam.

Kris could feel Adam’s eyes on him as he stood at the bar talking to the most boring and annoying man on the planet. “I just want to let you know that I have a boyfriend and he can be a little bit jealous” He cut the man off, having no idea what he was talking about anyway since he’d felt Adam’s eyes on him. He didn’t get a chance to say anything else as Adam took that exact moment to walk up to the bar and make himself known.

“Hey baby…” Adam said in an as normal a voice as possible as he leaned down and gave Kris a lingering kiss on the lips. As always a thrill shot through him that he was able to kiss the man that he loved in public after their long time love affair was exposed to the tabloids by Kris’s angry and spurned ex-wife. The scandal had been explosive and almost fatal to both of their careers, the love they felt for each other shielding them from the ugly because there was nothing else that mattered more to them.

“Hey…you’re late” Kris replied, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as Adam wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him as close to his body as he could. “Adam this is Jason” Kris introduced the other man, not liking the way he seemed to be eyeballing his lover. “Jason this is…”

“Adam and I are old friends” Jason replied with a smirk, one that set Kris and Adam off and yet for completely different reasons.

“I’m sorry but do I know you?” Adam asked, having no idea who the hell he was, yet at the same time having a very bad feeling that he probably did and just why he couldn’t remember.

“Well you probably don’t remember me but I remember you and the Glambulge very well” Jason leered, eyeing Adam’s crotch in a very dirty way.

“Excuse me” Kris cried out in shock, stepping away from Adam and closer to Jason.

“We met about three years ago during the Glam Nation tour. You had one of your security men bring me and my friend back stage and fucked the shit out of us both” He leered even harder, even having the nerve to lick his lips before his eyes diverted towards Adam’s crotch once again.

“Kris…I can explain” Adam rushed out, shrinking back from the look of pure anger staring back at him when Kris jerked around to look at him.

“I know you two are an item now, but you were into threesomes back then and a zebra never changes his stripes right and we all know what a huge slut he can be” He didn’t get to speak any further as a sharp blow to his jaw sent him crashing into the bar behind him.

“You son of a mother fucking bitch” The entire room heard the normally calm and quiet Kris Allen cry out before he lunged for the man sliding down the bar onto the floor once again. “Don’t you ever fucking talk to him like that again” His cries got even louder as blow after blow was presented to the shocked man’s face. “I should mother fucking kill you” He continued to rage. “Get the fuck off of me” He cried out even louder when two sets of hands jerked him away from the bloody man. “This is far from over asshole” Kris still continued to scream as he was practically hefted off of the ground and dragged away.

“Kris…Kris…look at me” Adam rushed out, both hands on the side of his lovers face, thankful that Tommy had been smart enough to run over to them and help pull Kris away before he could inflict anymore damage to the bloody man. “Kris…baby…look at me” He urged again when Kris’s intent only seemed to be to get back to beating the poor kid he had been pounding on. “Come on…hey…look at me” He coaxed again, sighing softly when huge eyes turned to finally look at him.

“He can’t talk to you like that Adam…he can’t” Kris mumbled, his gut instinct still dying to push through the crowd at the bar and finish the job he had started. “No one can talk about you like that” He focused his attention back towards the man that he loved, the man he felt he had to protect. “I love you Adam…they can’t talk about you like that” He knew he wasn’t making much sense but he hoped that Adam would know what he was trying to say just the same.

“I love you too Kris. Oh my god I love you so fucking much” Adam replied, pulling his boyfriends still trembling frame tightly into his arms.

“Mr. Allen…we need to have a word with you Sir” They both heard a man say behind them as they slowly pulled apart and found several police officers surrounding them.

“Ouch that fucking hurts” Kris cried out hours later as he sat on the closed lid of the toilet in the bathroom of the home he shared with Adam while he tended to his battle wounds. Thankfully the label reps have been able to convince the man to not press charges, but Kris knew that he would now have to deal with them once the hoopla had died down and yet as he looked at the beautiful face of the man he loved he found that he didn’t care.

“You know in all the years that I’ve known you I don’t think I’ve ever heard you cuss as much as you did tonight” Adam teased, still unsure of what had come over Kris earlier and how he was supposed to feel about it. “You’re lucky all you got were a couple of busted open knuckles and not the twenty four stitches Jason now has littering his face” He held a playful tone, but he could tell that Kris felt anything but playful as he got up from the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked when he walked into the bedroom and found Kris sitting on the edge of the bed. “You know I can’t change my past Kris” He went on, sitting down next to his lover, unsure if it was the right move or not by the way Kris refused to look at him. “I just kind of lost myself in the glitz and the glamor during that tour. I had pretty boys throwing themselves at my feet all the time and I was single so I didn’t think it would hurt anyone to sleep with them. I guess I never thought that it would come back to haunt me years later. I’m sorry Kris and I’d understand if you…”

“Do you actually think that I’m angry over the fact that you slept with a bunch of men two years before we got together?” Kris cried out, jumping off of the bed and staring down at Adam.

“I don’t know Kris” Adam cried out in confusion. “I don’t know why you did what you did…risking jail and scandal”

“I did it because a fucking douchebag was talking shit about the man that I love” Kris exclaimed, his anger surfacing again as he forced himself to take a few breaths before speaking. “I love you Adam” He tried again, sitting down next to his lover and taking his hand. “I love you more than I can every explain or describe to you or anyone and when that jerk said those things to you I just lost it because you are amazing and special and perfect and you’re mine” Kris felt his anger start to dissolve as Adam looked at him with eyes glistening with tears, yet so full of love and admiration. “I’m an old fashioned man…you know this about me and when someone says or does anything to hurt the man that I love I go all defensive”

“I’d say” Adam laughed softly, sniffling as he wiped at his tears.

“I’d risk jail and scandal if it meant that I was able to protect you from arrogant pricks like that” Kris explained further, finally finding some peace in Adam’s beautiful eyes as he leaned forward and kissed his lover gently.

“My hero…” Adam sang in his best female voice, causing them both to laugh. “You know I’d do the same for you right?” He questioned, inhaling the minty freshness of the toothpaste Kris has brushed his teeth with earlier as they sat forehead pressed to forehead.  
“I think the pending lawsuit from that pap you attacked while we were on vacation last month proves that” Kris chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment because he knew right there in that exact moment that he had found his true soul-mate and the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

“He deserved it. He was trying to get pictures of you naked” Adam defended his action when the daring photographer had climbed onto the balcony of the private beach house they were renting, trying to snap pictures when he found Kris walking out of their bedroom and onto the balcony after showering.

“I had a towel on” Kris added, loving how Adam always added just a bit more too each story he told.

“He’s lucky I didn’t fucking kill him” Adam growled, remembering how he had literally grabbed the camera from around the guys neck and smashed it into the side of the house because no one but he and he alone was ever going to see Kris naked.

“My hero…” Kris repeated Adam’s earlier words as he leaned forward and kissed him once again. “You know all this fighting has made me very very horny” Kris teased against plump lips, his hand moving up under Adam’s baggy t-shirt.

“You feel like taking the reins tonight stud?” Adam asked with a playful smile as he laid back on the bed and watched the man he knew was going to fuck him shed his clothes.

“Get undressed…now” Kris demanded, already hard and ready to play. He watched as Adam raised one eye brow as if in a dare, but thought better of it as he slid off of the bed and slowly undressed himself. “Fuck…I can’t get enough of that” He growled against Adam’s ear, pressing their bodies together from behind once he was fully nude. “Do you even have any idea how much you turn me on?” He questioned, nudging his backside with his hardened cock to prove his point. “Jesus…even when I was married to Katy and we were just roommates on Idol you used to turn me on so easily. I don’t think I ever told you how much I used to jerk off in the bathroom when you were sleeping. I was so fucking confused about what I was feeling for you but it didn’t stop me from wanting you so badly”

“You mean I had a chance with you then?” Adam teased, closing his eyes, arms resting on the one holding him tightly around his waist.

“You wouldn’t have done anything with me even if I had said you had a chance” Kris murmured against Adam’s shoulder, placing scattered kiss across it.

“I fucking thought about it though…a lot” Adam replied, leaning his head to the side with a sigh of contentment as callused hands slid their way up his chest.

“What did you used to think about?” Kris questioned with a playful tug to Adam’s earlobe as he stood up on his toes.

“Bad things…dirty things” Adam mumbled, eyes still closed his hands still atop his lovers as they continued to explore his chest.

“I like it when you do bad and dirty things to me” His voice sounded rough and gritty, his tongue tracing the outer shell of Adam’s ear in a way he knew would drive him wild. Kris knew how sensitive those ears could be as one night during a rough and heavy bout of foreplay he had made Adam come just by kissing, licking and biting on them.

“Fuck Kris…” Adam moaned, moving his head slightly towards the other side in order to give Kris more access to the ear he was playing with.

“You like that baby?” He pressed his lips closer to Adam’s ear, smiling at the shiver he felt rush down his spine.

“You’re such a fucking tease Kristopher” He heard Adam grumble, pressing his hands on top of Adam’s instead when he tried to move them down south.

“You love it and you love me” He continued to tease, shifting one hand down his chest and stomach, this other still holding Adam’s hands hostage on his chest.

“Yes…yes…I love everything” Adam grunted, trying to urge his hips upward because he felt that if Kris didn’t touch him soon his dick was going to explode on its own.

“You’re such a slut” He purred, almost regretting his words at the stiffness of Adam’s body. “Such a slut for only me baby” He amended, smiling against Adam’s ear once again when his body went lax against his.

“Only you Kris…only you” Adam concurred, pushing further backwards when Kris finally took pity on him and wrapped his hand around his aching dick. “Yes…yes…like that” Adam moaned when that hand began to set an up and down motion that moved him even closer towards the edge, the constant tongue action against his ear finally pushing him over as he shot all over his heaving chest.

“God…you are so hot like this” Kris continued to taunt his lover, gently releasing the wilted member, wrapping his arms tightly around Adam’s waist in order to hold him up. “I’m not done with you yet though” He whispered final words before he led him towards the bed, lying him on his back before straddling him. “You up for round two?” He asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer as he snaked his tongue along the glittery trails of semen covering Adam’s heaving chest, his hand not idle by any means as he reached down and began to stroke his dick all over again. “That’s my boy” He moaned as he aligned his raging hard on with Adam’s and began to stroke them together.

“Kris…” Adam whimpered, feeling over sensitized, but eager for what he knew was to come next. “Now…do it now” His whimpers turned demanding because he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Kris couldn’t help but feel smug as he watched the man that he loved slowly fall apart before his very eyes. It wasn’t often that he saw Adam like that, but he was thankful that he had a partner that was willing to change things up from time to time and let him take control. Reaching across Adam he jerked open the bottom drawer of the night stand and pulled out the lube. With quick measures he amply coated his cock with it, already knowing that as much as Adam hardly ever bottomed for him that he never required preparation. “Holy shit…” He cried out at the textured tightness he felt enveloping him, quickly setting a pace because he knew he wasn’t going to last long either. Holding onto the leg pressed against his stomach and chest for support he began to move even harder and faster until words that made no sense began to flow from his lips in equal fever. He secretly wished that he could have lasted longer, but after the emotional night they had spent, it wasn’t an option as he gripped onto Adam’s leg even tighter and let his release roar through his entire body like wildfire. His senses felt muddy and lost for a moment as he allowed the high of afterglow consume him, returning to reality quickly as Adam body continued to jerk and twitch under him.

“Kris…” Adam whispered, his entire body trembling as he tugged at his still engorged penis. “Kris….please” He begged, feeling ready to lose it and venerable in a way that only happened when he allowed Kris to make love to him.

“I’m here” He heard Kris’s voice, nearly coming off of the bed at the warm mouth he felt practically inhale his manhood. He didn’t last long after that, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he lost the final bit of control he held and exploded within the warm confides. “I’m here” He heard Kris soft voice speak towards him yet again before he felt soft and sweet lips kissing him softly. “I love you Adam”

“Love…love you” Was his soft stammer of truth against those same lips as he closed his eyes and sent a quiet thank you out into the universe for bringing Kris into his life.

The End…


End file.
